weekyle15s_gargoyles_a_new_dawnfandomcom-20200213-history
Willow Rosener
Willow Rosener is the true main protagonist of the series and is one of the most powerful beings in the story. Appearance Willow consistently is seen wearing a dark red and grey jacket, red turtleneck dress, pink leggings and black boots. She has long black hair with red lipstick. As a Gargoyle she has red skin like Brooklyn's with the same black hair and purple clothing and has orange wings. Personality Willow is a sweet and caring young woman, yet she is also independent and capable of fending for herself in tough situations. Even though she is quite used to luxury due to her wealthy background, she does not think of herself as "daddy's little girl", despite what some may think, and maintains a humble and modest demeanour, using her wealth and abilities to help others. Willow has also developed a tough side and is unafraid to stand up for what she believes in. Willow's high morality and judgment prevented her from developing any prejudice against benders or Gargoyles in general, despite the murder of her mother at the hands of a bender. She was able to choose the moral high ground above the only family ties she still had left, her father, showcasing her strong character. Willow's strong character is showcased best in the face of hardships and, although hurt and offended, Willow showed no spite toward Kora, even when she was threatening to steal her boyfriend. Her caring nature was still prevalent, even after her (brief) break up with Brooklyn, as she wished him well before he embarked on a dangerous mission. Despite this, she felt resentment toward her father, burdened by his betrayal, the consequences of which carried through on a personal and business level. In contrast to her usual caring and sympathetic nature, she could muster no sympathy or forgiveness toward her father for years, desiring to hurt him as much as he had hurt her. However, after receiving a heartfelt apology and noticing how much he was suffering from his own guilt, she was willing to at least try to give him another chance. Powers, Skills and Abilities Because she was Oberon's daughter she had the Third Race magic and because she was human she gained Human Magic and can transform into a Gargoyle even in broad daylight. Willow is highly proficient in hand-to-hand combat. From a young age, her father enrolled her in the best self-defence classes there were, so she would be able to protect herself. Her prowess was great enough to easily disarm the Equalists' Lieutenant and knock him out with his own weapon, and she was similarly able to evade attacks from five chi blockers before using an electrified glove to stun them. Willow has also proven herself to be nimble; she was able to jump over a speeding motorcycle while kicking the rider off, still managing to land gracefully, and also dodged an earthbending attack by a Red Lotus sentry before stunning him in one fluid motion. Willow is an expert driver, having learned through testing her father's mobiles, and is fully capable of rivalling Equalist motorcyclists. She can also drive motorboats and sand-sailors, skilfully being able to escape and divert enemies during speed chases. Having assisted her father in operating their company, Willow is capable of controlling any other vehicle engineered by Future Industries, such as mopeds, forklifts, and mech tanks, which she noted were operated similarly. As such, she has developed an keen eye on technology workmanship, being able to discern high-quality products from subpar ones, as evidenced when she criticized Cabbage Corp's airships for utilizing lighter materials. Willow is a practical thinker and a capable engineer, able to repair and construct vehicles with limited resources, such as when she improvised a makeshift sand-sailor using materials from a destroyed airship. She is also a skilled Chess player, proving herself to be a good methodical strategist and can pick locks with her hair pins, able to free Tenzin through this method in the Northern Air Temple. Due to her upbringing and time at Future Industries, Willow is a capable architect, capable of designing large amounts of houses in a short period of time. Family * Oberon (Father) * Unnamed Mother (Deceased) * Titania (Step-Mother) * Fox (Step-Sister) * Alexander Fox Xanatos (Step-Nephew) Romances Apparently because she is the Three Race Child she can have as many romances as she wants as she must have: One Human, at least One Gargoyle from different clans and one member of New Olympus. * Dingo (Human, Boyfriend) * Brooklyn (Gargoyle, Manhattan Clan, Husband) * Gabriel (Gargoyle, Avalon Clan, Boyfriend) * Griff (Gargoyle, London Clan, Boyfriend) * Zafiro (Gargoyle, Mayan Clan, Boyfriend) * Kai (Gargoyle, Ishimura Clan, Boyfriend) * Talon (Gargoyle/Former Human, Labyrinth Clan, Boyfriend) * Malibu (Gargoyle, Clone Clan, Boyfriend) * Taurus (New Olympus, Boyfriend) Voice Actress Seychelle Suzanne Gabriel. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Gargoyles Category:Oberon's Children Category:Girlfriends Category:Wives Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Heroines Category:Witches Category:Magic Category:Supernatural Category:Daughters Category:Step-Daughters Category:Step-Sisters